chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Forrest
Agent Alexandra Forrest is a CIA agent sent to evaluate the performance of Agent Sarah Walker in "Chuck Versus the Broken Heart" on a 49-B protocol. While doing this, she also joined Team Bartowski in investigating a suspected terrorist named Rashad Ahmad, who was incapacitated by a heart attack and required a pacemaker. They were required to slip a tracking device on it to lead them to his leader Rashad Ahmad. She is portrayed by Tricia Helfer However, Ahmad happened to be in the same hospital where Chuck's sister, Ellie works at. Chuck was uncomfortable with Forrest being prone to immediately tranquilizing a harmless nurse. Unfortunately, the hospital had upgraded their security to access the pacemakers, meaning that they would have to swipe a card off a doctor. One of them was Devon Woodcomb, Chuck's soon-to-be brother in-law. Chuck was vehemently opposed to involving Devon in a spy operation but Forrest said that protocol overruled him. She believed that the easiest way to obtain Devon's card was to tranq him, but Chuck had a better idea; kidnapping Devon for his bachelor party as he was leaving the hospital. While the party was going on, Forrest made her report to General Beckman, stating that agent Walker and Chuck were too close for security, and she briefly replaced Sarah as Chuck's new handler. She then disguised herself as a police-themed stripper to get Devon's card off his neck at the bachelor party, but he was trying his best to resist temptation. Therefore, she quickly tranquilized him, against Chuck's objections. Using the keycard, they implanted the bug on Ahmad. However, his cohorts discovered it and tracked Devon down. Chuck posed as him and was taken to a bank vault to remove it, where the six feet of solid steel blocked the signal. At the moment, Sarah had returned to Burbank, having finished her web search for Chuck's father only to find him missing, so she returns to Castle. Forrest overruled her, seeing that Chuck's GPS signal was displayed on the courtyard. Sarah brought up surveillance cameras, showing his watch in the fountain. They then tracked Chuck to the vault, which he is sealed in, with Ahmad's physician, Mohammed Zamir, who was attempting to kill him after discovering his true identity. They both get high on nitrous, which began to flood the vault, meaning that Forrest couldn't blow the door open without killing Chuck. Over the radio, Forrest tried demanding that Chuck get out but he stubbornly refused to listen to her. Soon enough, Sarah is able to get the vault opened. Chuck later reasoned with Beckman that Sarah's feeling for him are an asset to the asset, which she reluctantly accepts and recalls Forrest. In personality, she greatly resembles the coldness of John Casey, and they have similar thought processes and interests. Also, her demeanor is very by-the-book. i.e. she tranquilizes anyone who gets in the way or necessary to complete the mission, which she claims to be by protocol. Also throughout her time at Team Bartowski she was constantly flirting with Casey. Category:Characters Category:CIA Agent Category:Female Category:Casey